Goosebumps
Goosebumps is a 2015 American 3D live-action/computer-animated horror comedy film based on the children's book series of the same name by R. L. Stine. It was directed by Rob Letterman, and written by Darren Lemke, from a story by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski. The film stars Jack Black, Dylan Minnette, Odeya Rush, Amy Ryan, Ryan Lee, Jillian Bell, and Halston Sage. Financed by Sony, LStar Capital, and Village Roadshow Pictures, it was produced by Original Film and Scholastic Entertainment, and was released on October 16, 2015 by Sony Pictures Entertainment, under its Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation labels. Goosebumps received generally positive reviews from critics and has grossed $92 million. Plot Zach Cooper (Dylan Minnette) and his mother Gale (Amy Ryan) move from New York to the fictional town of Madison, Delaware. Their new neighbors are the mysterious "Mr. Shivers" (Jack Black) and his daughter Hannah (Odeya Rush), but when Zach tries to introduce himself, Mr. Shivers warns him to stay away from them. At school, Zach befriends Champ (Ryan Lee), an often bullied, socially awkward student. One night, Zach hears Mr. Shivers and Hannah arguing from his window, followed by Hannah screaming. He calls the police, but Mr. Shivers assures the officers that nothing is wrong and the scream was from a movie. Fearing Hannah is in danger, Zach tricks Mr. Shivers into going to the police station for further questioning. Once he is gone, Zach and Champ break into the house in search of Hannah. They find several Goosebumps manuscripts, all of which are locked. They're confronted by Hannah, who assumes they are burgling the house. Zach clears up the misunderstanding, but accidentally unlocks The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. The book opens, releasing the titular Yeti that breaks out of the house. They pursue the Yeti to a local ice rink, but Mr. Shivers appears and sucks it back into the book. On the way home, Mr. Shivers explains he's truly R.L. Stine, the author of Goosebumps. He created his stories as a child, to cope with severe bullying. However, the monsters came to life and became uncontrollable, so he had to trap them inside their manuscripts. Returning to the house, Stine and the kids are confronted by Slappy, the villain of Night of the Living Dummy, who is angry about being imprisoned. Before Stine can capture him, Slappy burns his own manuscript and flees with the others. They are attacked by the garden gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes, forcing Stine and the kids try to fend them off. Each gnome reforms after being smashed, making them realize that the monsters cannot be destroyed. Slappy releases the rest of the monsters, letting them rampage under his command. Zach suggests Stine write a new book that will trap every monster, but he can only do it on a special typewriter which is at the high school. On the way there, Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible and the Giant Praying Mantis from A Shocker On Shock Street attacks Stine's Station Wagon, so they are forced into hiding. Will Blake's werewolf form Werewolf of Fever Swamp pursues them into an abandoned supermarket, only to be run over by Zach's aunt Lorraine after surviving an attack from Fifi the Poodle from Please Don't Feed the Vampires. As they continue toward the school, Zach notices that Hannah glows blue in the moonlight. He privately questions Stine about this and Stine reveals that Hannah is a Goosebumps character he created, but she is unaware of this. At the school, they find the typewriter and start on the new book. As the monsters storm the building, Zach leads the other students in barricading the doors, while Champ saves popular girl Taylor from the werewolf. Slappy confronts Stine and breaks his fingers with the typewriter case before the story is finished. The monsters are led to an empty school bus laden with makeshift explosives. The empty bus promptly explodes, all while Stine and the kids board another school bus. The monsters then track them to an abandoned carnival on the outskirts of town. Stine distracts the monsters by letting The Blob from The Blob That Ate Everyone suck him in. Zach finishes the story, but is reluctant to open the book because Hannah will be trapped inside it as well. Hannah reveals that she knew she was not real all along and opens the book, sucking all of the monsters into it. While Zach tries to hold on to her, Hannah accepts her fate and is imprisoned as well after they kiss. Sometime later, Stine has started working as Zach's English teacher. After class, Zach asks him if he misses Hannah, but Hannah suddenly reappears. Stine reveals that he wrote her back into existence with another book. She and Zach kiss and leave school together while Stine burns Hannah's manuscript. As he prepares to leave the school, he sees the typewriter typing by itself inside its display case. It turns out that Brent Green has evaded imprisonment. Stine starts to scream as Brent's handprint appears on the display case. Cast *Dylan Minnette as Zachary "Zach" Cooper,8 the new neighbor of R. L. Stine. *Jack Black as R.L. Stine, the creator of the Goosebumps franchise and the father of Hannah Stine. *Jack Black as the voice of Slappy the Dummy, a living dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy books. Avery Jones provides the puppeteer work for Slappy. **Jack Black also voices Brent Green, the invisible boy from My Best Friend is Invisible. *Odeya Rush as Hannah Stine, the daughter of R.L. Stine, but she is a Goosebumps character Stine created after his wife died. She has been implied to be from The Ghost Next Door. *Amy Ryan as Gale Cooper, Zach's mother who becomes the vice-principal at Madison High School. *Ryan Lee as Champ, Zach's new friend. *Jillian Bell as Lorraine Conyers, Zach's aunt who falls in love with R.L. Stine. *Halston Sage as Taylor, a popular student at Madison High School. *Ken Marino as Coach Carr, the gym teacher at Madison High School. *Steven Krueger as Davidson, a popular student at Madison High School. *E. Roger Mitchell as the Mayor of Madison (uncredited), the unnamed mayor of Madison. *Timothy Simons as Officer Stevens, a police officer that works for the Madison Police Department. *Amanda Lund as Officer Brooks, a female police officer that works for the Madison Police Department. *Keith Arthur Bolden as Principal Garrison, the principal of Madison High School. *Benjamin Papac as Seth (uncredited) *R.L. Stine as Mr. Black, the new drama teacher at Madison High School that R.L. Stine encounters in the hallway. He was credited as "Hallway Parker". Monster cast *Nate Andrade as Monster #1 *John Bernecker as Will Blake (uncredited), the werewolf form of the character from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp. *Sheldon Brown as Monster #2 *Melissa Brewer as Monster #3 *Marshall Choka as Murder the Clown, a maniacal circus clown from When the Ghost Dog Howls, The Horror at Chiller House, and A Nightmare on Clown Street. He was credited as "Monster #4." *Melissa Cowan as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. She was credited as "Monster #5." *John Deifer as Professor Shock, a mad scientist from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock. He was credited as "Monster #6." *Everett Dixon as Monster #7 *Brian Gabriel as Monster #8 *Kevin Galbraith as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. He was credited as "Monster #9." *Maryann Gorka as Female Vampire, she was credited as Monster #10. *Clare Halstead as Carly Beth, a human girl donning a living green flesh mask from The Haunted Mask. The Haunted Mask itself also appears in Wanted: The Haunted Mask. This form is credited as "Monster #11." *Devin Hampton as Monster #12 *Rory Healy as Count Nightwing, a vampire from Vampire Breath. He was credited as "Monster #13." *Drew Lamkins as the Lord High Executioner, a human executioner from A Night in Terror Tower and Return to Terror Tower. He was credited as "Monster #14." *Vivian Kyle as the Snake Lady, a snake-skinned humanoid from Escape From the Carnival of Horrors. She was credited as "Monster #15." *Charlie Leach as Monster #15 *Katie Lumpkin as Creep #1, a purple lizard-like humanoid from Calling All Creeps!. She was credited as "Monster #16." *Larry Mainland as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. He was credited as 'Monster #17." *Lucky Mangione as Creep #2, a purple lizard-like humanoid from Calling All Creeps!. It was credited as "Monster #18." *Justin Natic as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. He was credited as "Monster #19." *Josh Phillips as Cronby, a cave troll from Deep in the Jungle of Doom. It was credited as "Monster #20." *Mickie Pollock as Madame Doom, a fortune teller from Help! We Have Strange Powers!. She was credited as "Monster #21." *Steve Quinn as Captain Long Ben One-Leg, a 200-year-old one-legged pirate captain ghost from Creep From the Deep. He was credited as "Monster #22." *Ashley Jo Sizemore as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. She was credited as "Monster #23. *Jeff Tenney as Monster #24 *Jennifer Trudrung as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. She was credited as Monster #25. *Ashton Lee Wolden as Monster #26 *Coleman Youmans as a Graveyard Ghoul, one of the creatures from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls. He was credited as "Monster #27." External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Fantasy Films